Shy Boy
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Orihime and her friends go to the club and she meets her shy boy. IshiHimi, IchiRuki, RenjixTatsuki, GinxRangiku. Shy Boy - Jordan Sparks. Song-fic.


Well, I thought I'd give a try to IshiHime :) Because for real, they are adorable.

Shy Boy - Jordan Sparks. Deffinately better if you listen to the song as well.

ORIHIME'S POV

_Walking into the club, excitement bubbles in my chest. With Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Yoruichi by myside I feel like tonight will be there night I meet Mr. Right._

_**Are you a shy boy?**_

_The clubs music hits us hard and I inhale the hard scent of people around me. I let my eyes scan the room, looking for the boy I want tonight. In a white and green striped hat, a blonde haired boy appears. He smiles at me, moving close. Giving him a polite smile, I walk passed him. "Bye bye," I say, trying to get away. When he gets closer still, Yoruichi appears giving him a wink and pressing her body close._

_**Were in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy**_  
_**He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy**_  
_**I'm sick and tired of them fly boys**_  
_**It's bye bye boy**_

_As she distracts him, the rest of us head over to the seated area. "What's your taste in guy tonight, Orihime?" Rukia asks over the music. I look at her and smile, "A shy boy."  
I look to my left and watch as a man makes his way over. His silver hair hangs just over his eyes. He winks at me, puffing up his chest. "Ugh, not again," I mutter.  
Rangiku stands up, patting my shoulder. "Don't worry baby, I got this one." She sways her way over to him and they head onto the dance field._

_**I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy**_  
_**He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy**_  
_**I'm sick and tired of them bad boys**_

_I silently thank both Yoruichi and Rangiku for being such good friends. Again, I look around the room. Mr. Right had to be here somewhere, right? That's when I see him. He sitting back in a booth. His long black hair hangs over his glasses, but his blue eyes shine through and my heart skips. He sits with a few other guys, drinking and laughing. We lock gazes for a second before a blush lights up his cheeks and he turns away. I stand up, determined to meet him._

_**Cause I got my eye on this other guy**_  
_**Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out**_  
_**And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy**_  
_**So I gotta know**_  
_**Are you a shy boy?**_

_Rukia and Tatsuki stands up with me as we head over towards the band. The DJ turns on a song as the band takes a break, getting a drink. With tattoos and long red hair, one stands up and I feel him looking at me through his sunglasses. It's stupid really to wear them on inside, but I just roll my eyes. As he takes a step towards me, Tatsuki slides out in front of me. They meet half way and she draws his attention to the dance floor._

_**I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy**_  
_**He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy**_  
_**I'm sick and tired of them rock boys**_  
_**It's bye bye boy**_

_Now it's just Rukia and I pushing our way through the crowd of grinding people. I'm momentarily blinded by a bright orange. The guy stands over me. He moves his body against me, trying to get me to dance. I back away slowly, looking for some way out. With her thin hips, Rukia manuavers her way in between us, saving me. He pulls her close, pressing himself hard on her and they rock to the music._

_**Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy**_  
_**Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy**_  
_**I'm sick and tired of them home boys**_

_I see the guy again looking at me and I smile. His face lights up again and he looks down at his drink. This was the guy. He was the one I wanted to meet tonight. I continue on, hoping to get just one chance to talk to him._

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Cause I got my eye on this other guy**_  
_**Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out**_  
_**And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy**_  
_**So I gotta know**_  
_**Are you a shy boy?**_

_Suddenly it's as if I'm surrounded by guys. The all try to talk to me, yelling in my ears, pulling at my hands. I fight against them, trying to get away. The sound of music pounds at my ears while the bodies of the guys pound at my body.  
Finally, I manage to shove my way through and see the guy again._

_**Freak boy**_  
_**Fresh boy**_  
_**Slick boy**_  
_**You're messing with a tom boy**_  
_**Might just knock you out like a school boy**_  
_**Crude boy**_  
_**Playboy**_  
_**Cowboy**_  
_**I heard it all before, boy**_  
_**I'm going out to get me a shy boy**_

_Now though, he's standing up making his way over to me. I smile and so does he as we meet just at the edge of the people dancing. "Hey, I'm Orihime," I say, hoping to break the ice._

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Cause I got my eye on this other guy**_  
_**Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out**_  
_**And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy**_  
_**So I gotta know (REPEAT)**_

_He looks down and scratches the back of his head. "I'm Uryuu." He pushes up his glasses, "Uh, do you wanna get a drink with me?"_

_**Are you a shy boy?**_

_**Shy boy**_  
_**Shy boy**_  
_**Shy boy**_  
_**Shy boy **_

I kinda like how this came out. By far not my best work but I like it a little.


End file.
